Things Change
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make a change to survive or die. Just so happens, the one beside you is thinking the same. One-shot TalaKai


Title: Things Change  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): TalaKai  
  
Warning(s): Angst!!!!!!!!!!! Profanity, the usual basically hehe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!  
  
~  
  
And he looked over at the edge, the light reflecting off, mirroring the blue moon in the black hollow sky. A small smile spread over his lips, his mind hazy and unfocused. It was the perfect moment.  
  
'Now or never.' He could hear the words in his mind, as he looked again at the one thing that would become his savior from... everything.  
  
He ran a hand through his scarlet hair, his crystal ocean eyes trying to focus, but would only end up in a mist of emotions. 'I'm not supposed to have any.' He laughed softly, a hollow one with a bitter irony built into it. 'Guess I'm a broken weapon.'  
  
And he gently rested the blade to his arm, watching with fascination, as he moved it slightly and it already began to penetrate the skin with a line of crimson to escape with his pain.  
  
The door slammed open, a phoenix in the light with a look that only spoke of distress, as far as the wolf could read. And fire clashed with ice, both relentless and both hopeless. Then the scarlet ones trailed down to stare at the cold metal that already was stained with the crimson venom. Blood is for humans. Tala was human. And that was the end of the logic because he didn't need to go further.  
  
"Tala..."  
  
"Stop it. Stop trying to save me, Kai."  
  
And he wanted to laugh out loud, knowing that no matter what he would say, his determination would only burn more with time like a fire. Unless you took away it's necessities to burn, then he'd fall quicker than the wolf had. "I won't."  
  
"Then I'll make this quick." Each second pounded in their ears, his eyes, stricken with panic, watched the slow movements, but he wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. The hand lashed out, itself marred by the demonic blade, but he smiled with another victory. It was the same.  
  
The wolf didn't smile though. He had lost again, not being able to finish. But he wondered if he really wanted to finish. In his mind, he loved his childhood friend always rescuing him. Until the sadistic voice yelled at him, making him feel as if he was a walking sin.  
  
And today would be different. Yet it was a set of two.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, beginning the cycle that Tala would end today. And his fists clenched, the screams and blood running through his mind, as the people laughed at him, mocked him, called out to him, and begged for their lives before him. He was swept with shame from the exhilaration and degraded by the pain that would end with the night consuming his world. He could see himself being caught in the fear of the sun whenever it would rise to summon the new day. And he found himself fearing... himself. Then it came to this. When he felt it was only right to be his own murderer. To stop the laughing, the mocking, the calling, the begging. To stop the exhilaration, the pain and the fear. And the one before him did all those to him by rescuing him every damn time.  
  
"What the hell do I have to live for anymore?!" It wasn't expected. He was only supposed to turn his back to him and walk away. It was supposed to be the same.  
  
But he didn't want it to be the same. Yet again, a set of two.  
  
"Tell me that! Name one reason I have to stay here!" He demanded, his eyes raging in a storm of pain, sorrow and anger. Everything pelted at the other with a force that could break anyone, yet... he was already broken.  
  
And it was the perfect time.  
  
It suddenly happened that even time stopped to watch the change of their lives. Lips met in a clash, a desperate need for the other, the reason irrelevant. The outcome was all the focus.  
  
"Baka... I need you... I fucking need you here!!" He wiped the tears off, shame filling his eyes, but he kept speaking. It was time for a change. "I know I'm being selfish, but goddammit, you can't die! You can't die on me and leave me alone!!!"  
  
And he couldn't hold himself up any longer, his world crushing down on him, but the change was to be made. "Please... don't... don't leave me... I can't stand being alone..." He whispered, the tears running down his cheeks without any restraints.  
  
The wolf stood numbly with shock, as the phoenix had confessed his greatest fear and begged for the life of another. And not anyone, but the wolf himself. And he was like all the others, begging, but they wanted their own. He wanted Tala to live, as if they were a single soul trying to fight the world off and live in the dimmest of lights. Maybe they were.  
  
He would die without the other. And two would always be seen together in a set.  
  
He knelt down beside the other, his pale hand caressing against the blue triangles, which he could tell the story behind them without hesitation or lies. And he could only find a mirror. 'It's true.'  
  
"So this is what happens." He stated, finding himself wanting to laugh and cry and say nothing at all. The phoenix didn't move, his reason to burn still alive. And he nodded, the two finding silence to be serene, as two pale hands that lived the same touched. And two hearts smiled with the pain and the suffering. Because it had been time for a change.  
  
He wondered if the cycle had ended.  
  
This is what happens when fire needs ice to burn.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Aku: Uhh... don't ask. Random one-shot ^^;;;; Sorry if it sucked x.x *runs off to play DDR* 


End file.
